Bacteria belonging to the genus Collimonas are known as microorganisms that suppress the proliferation of plant pathogenic bacteria, on which various studies are conducted. If the action of bacteria belonging to the genus Collimonas to suppress the proliferation of plant pathogenic bacteria is revealed, then practical use of these bacteria in microorganism agrochemicals can be expected.
Microorganisms that are incorporated in microorganism agrochemicals are desired to have high storage stability so as to exert the actions possessed by the respective microorganisms.
As the storage of microorganisms, a freeze storage-drying method, a storage method utilizing a freeze storage-drying method suggested in Patent Literature 1, and the like are known.